realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Frian Tumblecook
Male Lightfoot Halfling Rogue 1/Druid 5/Shifter 3 Neutral Good Deity: Sheela Peryroyl, but often prays to Brandobaris as well. Str: 4 Dex: 17 Con: 14 Int: 16 Wis: 15 Cha: 13 BAB: +5 Fort: +9 Refx: +9 Will: +7 Hit Points: 65/65 Spells Memorized: 5/4/3/1 0th: Create Water, Detect Magic, Know Direction, Light, Purify Food and Drink 1st: Magic Fang, Entangle, Endure Elements, Invisibility to Animals 2nd: Animal Trance, Resist Elements, Barkskin 3rd: Summon Nature's Ally III (used) Skills: Hide 7 ranks + 3 dex = +10 Move Silently 7 rankds + 3 dex = +10 Pick Pocket 4 ranks + 3 dex = +7 Listen 6 ranks + 2 wis = +8 Disable Device 4 ranks + 3 int = +7 Bluff 4 ranks + 1 cha = +5 Escape Artist 4 ranks + 3 dex = +7 Disguise 7 ranks + 1 cha = +8 Search 4 ranks + 3 int = +7 Spot 5 ranks + 2 wis = +7 Use Magic Device 4 ranks + 1 cha = +5 Animal Empathy 10 ranks + 1 cha = +11 Concentration 8 ranks + 2 con = +10 Handle Animal 2 ranks + 1 cha = +3 Intuit Direction 5 ranks + 2 wis = +7 Knowledge (nature) 3 ranks + 3 int = +6 Spellcraft 5 ranks + 3 int = +8 Wilderness Lore 11 ranks + 2 wis = +13 Feats: Alertness Endurance Extra Wild Shape Natural Spell Gear: 75 gp +1 sickle +1 sling +2 leather armor +2 large wooden shield Hat of Disguise Cloak of Resistance (+2) Wand of Cure Light Wounds 2 Potions of Cure Serious Wounds Potion of Invisibility Potion of Cat's Grace Potion of Blur Scrolls: Call Lightning (375 gp) Neutralize Poison (375 gp) Summon Nature's Ally V (1,125 gp) History: Frian (pronounced free-ann) was always a bit of a loner as a child. The other halfling kids picked on him for being so small and weak. As a result, Frian began to stay inside more and more, refusing to socialize with his peers. His childhood was filled with fantasy, as he vigorously devoured every book he could get his hands on. One of his favorite stories was that of Mani Tosscobble, a ne'er-do-well scamp who got in all sorts of mischeif by using his magic ring which let him change forms. Frian began to act out these fantasies as a child, pretending that he could, in fact, change forms. Sometimes, would pretend to be a mouse and steal a round of cheese from the pantry. Other times, he would pretend to be invisible, hiding from sight until he had a chance to swipe an apple from a local merchant. Frian was never malicious about his growing kleptomania, but he did love the mischief caused by his antics. One time, however, Frian's behaviour got him in more trouble than he could talk himself out of. An influential Sembian merchant was visiting Frian's small village near Silverymoon. Mistakes were made, things ended up missing, and Frian ended up running for his life from the local authorities. The young halfling ran to a nearby forest, where he tried to take refuge by hiding in the boughs of a tree. Unfortunately, a branch snapped, and Frian fell to the ground, hitting his head and knocking him out cold. Frian awoke to find himself held in the jaws of a giant wolf, who was dragging the young halfling away. Shocked, he passed out once again. As it turned out, the wolf who had rescued him from his pursuers was Vinalia, a half-elven druid who lived in and protected the local forest. Vinalia acted as a mentor to Frian, teaching him in the ways of the wilderness and instilling in him a respect for nature. As Frian grew and matured under Vinalia's care, he began to follow in the druidic footsteps of his mentor. Frian had a natural aptitude for transformation magics, and Vinalia was surprised at how well the young man was able to take the shape of the beasts of the wild. When he finally felt Frian was old enough, he sent his protege out into the world. Frian travels Faerun to this day, seeking to master his transformation abilities and protect the natural beauty of the Realms from despoilment by evil. Physical Description: Frian's true body is very weak. His frame carrys very little muscle, making him look as if he were malnourished. The fact that he spends most of his time living in the woods, often sleeping in the dirt, does little to discourage this notion. He has nothing against civilization and will clean himself up if he needs to interact with cityfolk, but he sometimes forgets. Frian has light red hair, which he wears in what could only be called a mullet. His pale blue eyes sometimes darken intensely when he is moody or upset. Reddish freckles dot his face, a feature that earned him a decent amount of teasing in his childhood. He generally has a few days worth of stubble on his chin. Category:Halflings Category:Rogues Category:Druids